garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsieur Herr
"i am always completely serious about everything except when i'm not" - ''Herr 'Monsieur Herr' (pronounced 'miss-yoor hair, and commonly referred to as '''Herr) is a Garry's Mod animator and musician known for his rampant sarcasm and monotone voice. He mixes a so-called "smooth" animation style with a unique brand of surreal and idiosyncratic humor. Channel Summary The majority of Monsieur Herr's GMod videos revolve around his TF2sona—pictured in the infobox—in various situations (such as time travelling, hosting a wildlife documentary, or whatever else). He also voice acts, using his normal voice for his sona (and variants of said sona) and other voices for different characters. Aside from GMod, Herr also makes music, YouTube poops, and various other types of videos, most notably Deus Ex: Sins of the GEP Gun, Max Payne's Pizza Delivery, ''and ''Peter Gabriel and the Rhythm of the Rhythm. ''His channel is somewhat small, having only 800+ subscribers as of August 2019. Timeline * '< 2015 -''' Monsieur Herr discovers GMod animations and watches them avidly. * '2015 -' Herr makes his first animation as well as several others; his style is not yet clearly defined—being noticeably derivative of RubberFruit—and he is not happy with his videos; many videos from this period are unlisted or removed. Starts using SMH later in the year. * '2016 -' Herr puts out [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fooy8NXint8 Revolver]'' after taking a small hiatus in order to play ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. ''Makes many smaller animations throughout the year, most notably ''Pseudo-Matrix, New Gmod Video, ''and the ''Fever Dream ''trilogy. From this point on Herr's animation starts to become fairly consistent. * '''2017 -' Herr makes very few animations during this year, though the ones he has made are generally considered to be his best. Also starts collaborating with seibmoz in his Hitman: The Hitting ''series, in which he voices Hitman and occasionally narrates. He teased ''Fever Dream 4 ''for the latter half of the year. * '''2018 -' Uploaded his first and only proper animation of the year, Excerpt from "Monsieur Herr's Flying Circus" ''in July; continued to tease ''Fever Dream 4 ''throughout the year, making jokes about its development hell along the way. Also participated in ''Meet The Spy Reanimated. * '2019 - '''Animated a part for ''Meet The Medic Reanimated, released Coach and Nick's Series of Intimate Events 2 Part II aka Part 3: The Erogenous Zone,'' and continued work on the now-infamous ''Fever Dream 4. '' Collabs Joined * ''Cooking Collab 3 ''by Hoovy Tube * ''Adventures of Scout Collab ''by BaconScout42 * ''The Kick Yourself Collab ''by Saow * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab ''by Kamiflage (partnered with stapmoshun) * ''Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * The name Monsieur Herr is derived from both the French and German words for Mister (respectively). When translated into English, the name literally means ''Mister Mister. * His favorite musicians/bands include David Bowie, King Crimson, Genesis, and Emerson, Lake & Palmer. * Is also a musician himself - has released an album called Strange Sounds That Somewhat Resemble Music ''and a short remix-based EP called ''Stranger Sounds. * His favorite movies include Ghostbusters (1984), Airplane!, Eraserhead, ''and ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * Is most definitely working on ''Fever Dream 4, ''despite the daunting amount of evidence proving otherwise. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT